The Choice of a Lifetime
by Shmeadly
Summary: Generations after Maxon Screave's groundbreaking Selection, a new princess is facing a Selection of her own. Everleigh's must find love in the midst of rebel activity and growing hatred for the monarchy. 35 young men compete to rule beside Everleigh, but are they there for Everleigh, or for the crown?
1. Chapter 1

Everything around me is bright. Crowds cheer as I pass by my people. Many throw flowers and even more reach for me. I continue down a red carpet laid out solely for me. The smile on my face broadens endlessly as I approach the stage erected in front of Illéa's enormous royal palace. My home.

I delicately lift my dress off the ground to better find my footing on the stairs. All my siblings and friends look on, beaming. My mother is in the center of it all. She couldn't look more proud of me. Most excitingly, she is holding my crown.

Ceremoniously, she takes it from her own head and holds it reverently before her. As practiced, I kneel before her and slightly bow my head. Queen Athena raises the crown above her head and slowly lowers it down to my own, marking the end of her powerful reign.

I raise my head and slowly stand. Turning around, I face my people in a way I never have before; as their queen.

Shouts and cheers arise again. They adore me! My mother and father had been perfect rulers. They fed the hungry, made alliances, and appeased the business owners.

With this transfer of power comes their blessed transfer of affection. Soon, the yells become individual words, a veritable chorus of approval.

"Long live Queen Everleigh! Long live the queen!"

Just then, as I am about to take my throne for the first time, I am hit with something. It squishes and bursts against my ribcage, hopelessly staining my dress. Just and the tomato falls to the ground another one hits, followed by a barrage of all types of rotten things. Before I can protect myself another tomato attacks my face as the cheers turn to boos.

With a start, I awake to the feeling of my favorite pillow cushioning my face. Bailey, my maid, quickly crosses the room, spurred by my movement.

"Your Highness," she greets happily. Bailey is consistently cheerful; from the earliest mornings to the latest nights.

"Good morning, Bailey."

"So," Bailey pauses, seeming to consider her next words, "Are you excited? You know, about the boys?"

I adore Bailey. She is only a year older than me and we have been friends for years. She is always reserved and tries not to pry or overstep her bounds, but this is one thing she can't resist. The Selection was always like a dream to her. All the swoon and sparkle. She knows everything about every single one of them from the time Queen Avery was chosen, to Queen Amberly's coronation; all the way down the line to the first female selection when Queen Eadlyn chose her match.

Now, I suppose, she intends to know everything she can about my own. Luckily for her, she has a front row seat as not only my maid but my closest confidante.

I don't know quite how I felt about the Selection. It did seem glamorous and flattering, and I knew I want a husband and children of my own one day. The thing that has kept me awake at night was the idea that we might nove 35 of Illèa's most eligible bachelors into the palace, probably some of the best young men in the country, and I still might not find the one the one I am meant to love. Yes, I have the power to order a whole new round of men whenever I pleased, but the country would tire of the tryst and the servants would tire of the extra work.

And what if I fell in love with one, but he is no good for the country? Illèa would be in my hands one day and I wanted to do right by myself through marriage, but I needed to do right by my country first.

My father, when he was of age to marry, refused the Selection process. He met my mother when a diplomat came to the castle on important business and his daughter came with. The royal family kept finding reasons for him to remain at the palace long after his business had ended. Two years later, my parents were happily married.

When I turned 17 this year, my parents informed me that it was my time to start looking toward the country's future. Unfortunately, my country and my love life go hand in hand. Of course they let me decide how I would go about finding my country's king, but I've seen all the diplomats kids, and I know the Selection is my only chance. Besides, I could never pass up the opportunity to socialize.

Everyone set to work immediately. Rooms were prepared, notices were sent out and unthinkable amounts of food were ordered. The only left to do is announce the names. And today is the day.

"Your Highness…your highness? Princess Everleigh?"

My name snaps me back to attention. No one ever calls me my name directly to my face except my parents. And Bailey. Technically, that is a punishable act, but she is my friend, I feel like we should stand on common ground in at least one way.

I look at her for a moment. Curious as to why she broke my concentration. Usually she leaves me to my thoughts.

"Well?" She asks, almost impatient, "What do you think?"

Confusion drips into my voice, "About what?"

Bailey giggles a little at my expression and quickly covers her mouth.

"About the boys, your Highness."

Oh. Yes. She had asked me about that hadn't she?

"Well...to be honest I have no idea, Bailey."

I know she won't be satisfied with this meager answer. I roll out of bed and sit in front of my mirror.

"It all just seems like it will be a little overwhelming."

"Why do you think that?" Bailey asks, picking up my hair and beginning to brush it.

Before she can do more I take her hands and lead her around to sit on the bench beside me.

"35 of them and one of me. Can you even imagine? My only exposure to boys is my brother and my baby cousin."

"Yes, but always remember, my dear girl, you wield the power. No matter who you marry, you are the bloodline. None of those men can take that from you."

I squeeze her hands between mine. Bailey always has the best pep talks. She could be sweet without babying and that was the best part.

After a moment or two, she helps me into my dress for the day, a baby blue, shin-length number with capped sleeves and a fitted waist. This was by far one of my favorite day dresses. The blue brings out my eyes, and it was effortlessly gorgeous. Tonight, when we tape the _Report_ , and throughout the rest of the Selection, I intend to wear more sophisticated ensembles, but for now I just want to revel in the familiarity of these last few normal days. After this, my life will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to be enormous if you eat that," my sister Guinevere scolds little Andrew who is reaching for yet another pastry. He responds by sticking out his sugar-coated tongue. Andrew is seven, but he can eat more than my sister and I combined. 15-year-old Guinevere monitors everything she eats. She is obsessed with eating healthily. I respect her dedication to taking care of her body, but my brother and I are just as healthy and we eat anything and everything we want.

My mother pipes up, "I'd prefer you not word it that way, Guin, but Andrew, I am afraid your sister is right. How about some strawberries? Watermelon? Anything?" Andrew reaches for the fruit bowl, seemingly having a change of heart, but we all know he'll be back to his usual tricks before dinner.

Then, suddenly, I feel a shift in the air and before I know it everyone's attention centers on me.

"So, Everleigh. Excited for tonight?" My mother asks. She is the one leading everything Selection-related. It's too much for me to handle by myself while juggling proposals and budgets with my father.

"Yes!" My mouth hangs open, but this word did not come from my lips.

I look over at Guinevere who is practically trembling with excitement.

My parents chuckle quietly at her enthusiasm, "Now, I don't believe your name is Everleigh, now is it?" My mother asks.

For no real reason, Guin looks chided. "I wish it were."

"Not this again," my father says, "Your name is lovely and we spent many a night discussing it."

"But it sounds so dark. Gothic. I'm too light a person to carry such a heavy name."

Guin has always been bitter about her name, but I think it quite suits her. It doesn't sound dark or gothic to me. I think a person named Guinevere is someone you are meant to revere. Someone to look up to and adore.

"Your name is perfect," my mother is getting impatient. "Now, I believe I asked your sister a question."

Just like that, all the attention is back to me.

"Well, I am excited to be done with the mystery of it all." All I want is to find out who my options are and get the competition started. Clearly, someone doesn't share my opinion. Guin scoffs beside me. She hates being out out of the spotlight for even a few seconds.

"Ever, the mystery is the best part!"

"Guin's right! The idea of a guy is always better than the actual guy. Keep away from them." Surprisingly, my father throws in his two cents on the matter. He hates when we talk of my Selection.

Guin clears her throat, "That's not quite what I meant…"

Before anyone has the chance to reply, I quickly take the opportunity to divert the conversation, "Andrew, what do you think about all those boys coming to stay with us?"

"Do you think they will like cars? They can only stay if they like cars."

I smile at him. He is probably my favorite person on this planet. His requests are always so simple, so innocent. He is the easiest person to please. I love Guin, too, but she is too much like myself and, at the same time, too much not. Sometimes I'm not sure how my parents deal with us all. They are amazing role models. Everyday they demonstrate true strength. Leadership always seemed to come effortlessly to them when I was a child, but now that I am old enough to actually be involved in decisions about my fine nation I can see how tired they have become. Unlike most jobs, this one is life-long. No weekends, no holidays- though we celebrate lavishly-, no vacations, and no retirement.

I know I am blessed. Since birth I have never had anything to worry about. Food on the table, clothes on my back, and more money than anyone could spend in one lifetime. But because of my birth the well-being of my country falls on my back. I'm given everything I could ever need so I can don't need to worry about myself or my family. In exchange, I need to ensure that the rest of Illèa is well-fed, well-paid, and has a high quality of life. It is quite the job.

"Is that all, Andrew?"

"Yeah, just make sure they don't eat all the food."

Everyone at the table, and even a few guards laugh lovingly at him. We finish our breakfast in good spirits.

"Crisis in Allens." This is the first thing I hear when I walk into the boardroom.

"Hello to you too, Christina!"

"My apologies, your Highness, but this needs your immediate attention."

I sigh. Never a dull moment.

"Doesn't it all? What's the problem?"

Christina, the royal military adviser, clicks a few buttons on the table in front of her, bringing up a hologram showing the main square in the province of Allens. Civilians are rushing everywhere, every inch of the display is utter madness.

"Christina, I am going to need words, this doesn't mean much to me."

"You see, your Highness, the people are in line outside the main office. They're handing in their papers for the Selection."

Lovely. No matter the reality, this scuffle has my name written all over it. The Selection hasn't even begun and it's falling apart at the seams.

"It was peaceful there, perfect, in fact," Christina continues, "until a man came barreling into the crowd with a knife. He slashed at anything and everything in sight. All the soldiers were caught off guard, so he managed to get pretty far."

I gasp as she rewinds the hologram and points out the man.

"He injured ten people, three of whom are currently in critical condition. The soldiers captured him, but his accomplices were right behind him. They were all screaming horrible things about the monarchy, yourself included, your Highness."

My mouth gapes open. Speak against the monarchy? It is madness! Do we not provide them with everything they could want? Everything they need? Do we not have their best interests at heart here?

"You said they were captured, correct? So why is there still rioting?"

Christina pauses for a moment, hesitant to tell me the truth.

"There will be an answer to my question, Christina."

A beat passes between us, silence that says more than mere words.

"Christina," I say, in my best diplomatic voice, "you have helped my father and I through a lot. I hate to be so sharp with you, but you need to tell me what is happening in Allens, and you need to do it now."

My anger is rising inside me. My father wants me to take on issues. Advisors want me to get a feel for ruling my own country. They place enormous amounts of pressure on me to deal with things before they got worse, and yet Christina is going to keep secrets from me?

Finally, she speaks. But they are not the words I want to hear.

"Perhaps I should go to King Aaron with this matter."

I have had enough. I push back my chair with a horrid squeal and slam my hands on the desk.

"But you didn't take it to him, did you? You brought it to me, because you believe

I can handle it. There is no going back now."

Christina looks down, ashamed. Normally, I hate it when people react like this. I know I have power, but I am not practiced at handling it yet around my staff. This time is different. I want answers and I want them before they tear apart my livelihood.

I sit back down, more composed than before and level my voice again.

"Now, I am going to ask again. This time I advise you to remember who it is you are talking to."

"Y-yes, your H-Highness!" Christina stammers out an apology. She is older than myself, probably hovering around age 30, and I feel simultaneously proud and ashamed that I have nearly brought her to tears.

"Good. Now, if I recall correctly, all members of this radical party have been contained. So why, then, is Allens in the midst of a riot?"

"Begging your pardon, your Highness, I only said the instigator of this little rebellion is in custody. They did catch a couple of his cohorts, but some are still on the loose. And the people there…" Christina pauses. I fix her with a look and she quickly picks the conversation back up, "At first they fought the rebels, calling them traitorous liars, but then one managed to silence them. He shouted things about how the United States of America was once founded on the idea of freedom from a monarchy and the ability to choose your own leaders for yourself. The people were hesitant to listen to them because they all know that the United States was far from perfect and was young when it ended. But...but the more the radicals spoke, the more the people listened. Before anyone knew what was happening, it was an all out frenzy."

My fingers fly to my temples, to my hair, trying to cope with all this.

"Thank you, Christina." She looks visibly upset. It takes me a moment to realize that Allens is her home province. It is impossible for me to imagine seeing my home fall apart that quickly.

"I just need to know two more things. Can you do that?"

Christina takes a deep breath. Just doing this simple task helps her to relax.

"First," I began, "what happened to those in line with their applications?"

"Only some could turn them in. The rebels ripped a lot of the applications apart during the fighting."

Great! When everything is finally coming together, something else feels the need to come through and destroy it all, leaving me with no time to fix any of it.

"Alright. Secondly, have you informed my father?"

"Yes. We told his Majesty when it first broke out. He sent soldiers for reinforcements, but he thought this would be a good mission for you to attend to."

I rub my hands across my face again, stopping for a moment to focus solely on the tension leaving my muscles.

I raise my head again far to early.

"Christina, I need one last thing from you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind words so far! This is my first time writing fanfiction and I'm still getting the hang of the website, so let me know if I mess anything up, haha! Enjoy.**

Without even a thought for ladylikeness or a second glance at those around me, my feet carry me as fast as possible to my room. I let the door bang open, both announcing me and stating the mood.

Bailey is standing before me before I can even look for her.

"I need a new outfit. It needs to do three things. First: I need a look that says my word is law, just in case anyone decides to think otherwise. Second: My hair needs to be out of my face and my crown front and center. Third: It needs to be comfortable."

My beloved maid doesn't waste a moment. She is used to dramatic entrances by now. I have never dealt with anything of this magnitude before, but Bailey knows just what to do. We have our crisis routine completely worked out by now.

I step out of my dress just as Bailey produces new clothing from the closet. With more than a little amazement, I step into black dress pants and don a matching black tank top. Over that, Bailey places a snow white sweater. Gently, she moves me to my bench in front of my floor length mirror. Luckily, we decided to go simple this morning and there is nothing in my hair except a bit of hairspray.

Bailey deserves so much more than my respect. She braids my hair into a crown around my head faster than I could have tied it into a ponytail. In the front she hooks my tiara and quickly darkens my makeup. My favorite flats are sitting conveniently by the door so I slip them on.

"One more thing, Bailey. I am flying to Allens. There has been a change of plans. All you need to worry about is taking my dress for tonight as well as anything else you need and making sure that you get a spot on a plane as soon as possible."

Bailey nodded once. In that moment, I cannot imagine a better friend.

I race back out the door to find my father waiting there, as requested. Thank you, Christina.

For a second, I consider asking his opinion before I realize that he gave me this chance for a reason. If I don't show him that I am capable now, I might never get any respect.

"I'm going to assume you know the situation and skip right to my plan." We begin our trek down the hall where people are already rushing around, preparing for an unexpected flight. "First, bring me the general."

We duck suddenly into a room off to our right. My father has collected quite the amalgamation of people here. It just so happens to be everyone I need.

"General Brooks. We have very little time so listen closely. You are to take as many men as you see fit to Allens and set up in the town square. It is to be enough men that we have control over the situation, but few enough that the public feels like they still have a say. The remainder of the men as well as extra soldiers already stationed in Allens will begin a manhunt for the men involved. Your mission is to watch the footage of the riot. Identify every single person in that crowd and then report back to me after the _Report_ tonight. Do you understand?"

The general salutes me, "Yes, your Highness!"

My composure almost leaves me when I see the next face.

"Mother, you control the Selection process. Upon arrival, given that it is safe, I need you to set up stations for application collection. Once these are established you are to return to safety."

Pride washes off my mother in waves. She reaches a hand out and, in what feels like slow motion, she strokes my face. I reach up to touch her hand.

Unfortunately our moment is just that, a moment. Too soon I have to move on to the next command.

Greyson Fadaye awaits me. He is the descendant of the famous Gavril Fadaye. He does excellent work and covers every important event in Illéa, just like his predecessor.

"Greyson. Take everything you need for the Report tonight, including everything necessary to announce the names. It will go on as planned." I can see the excitement light his eyes. This may be more important to him than me.

I take in the group collectively. "You all have important jobs. For the sake of your country, do them well. Everyone is to be on a plane in two hours. Someone see to it that Bailey, my maid, has a comfortable seat. You are all dismissed."

The room clears as everyone sets to their tasks. My dad approaches me after all the commotion dies down.

"We are so proud of you." He motions for me to sit on the couch nearest the window.

"I think Christina hates me." I rest my head on my hand and draw my legs up under me. Thinking back, I may have spoken to harshly.

"Christina respects you, honey. Trust me, that's a very hard thing to achieve at your age."

I sigh. Can I take a whole lifetime of this?

"Dad, I know you want me to do this on my own, and I will. But tell me, am I doing any of it right?"

A smile tugs at the edges of my dad's lips, "Right? There is no right way to do any of this, Ever. It's all just guess and check. You find out what works and what doesn't. You take a couple major losses in the process and you hope that it'll all work out. That's all you can do. But….I do think your doing an amazing job and I think you will be a glorious queen."

"Is that all you got? Just try not to make a bigger mess?" Just asking this makes me feel hopeless. Sure, my dad has faith in me, but I'll only be queen once he's gone. What do I do then?

"Sweetheart, there will always be worse things coming, unfortunately. Humanity will advance, attackers will get stronger. You have to strengthen yourself as well. Just remember that there is a reason you were born to this life. Thus situation seems like a huge problem because it is your first. You are doing so well so far, don't discount yourself. Just bear in mind that you cannot always go to the problem. I know how hard it is to act like everything is normal while it's actually falling apart, but you have to trust that it will get better. Trust your people."

My dad was never a man of a few words, but I think this might be the most I've ever heard him speak at any given time. It stuns me. I had always regarded him as an intelligent man, but hearing all this makes me wonder just how much he keeps inside his head.

"How will I know which issues are worth leaving the palace for?"

My dad chuckles yet again. Apparently, I am being particularly amusing today.

"This," he gestures around him, "is all just a guessing game, but believe me: you'll know. You will just know."

He pulls me in for a hug. It's been so long since we last sat like this. Just talking. He is my dad, and every day gets a little more complicated in this life, but simply speaking to him, whether we discuss the weather or riots, makes everything alright again.

"Now go out there and show those rebels that they messed with the wrong princess."


	4. Chapter 4

I check the clock. Again. It hasn't been thirty seconds since I checked it last, but I just cannot wait to get off this plane. This day has been a roller coaster of emotion. Just like every other morning, I ate breakfast with my family at 8:00. We were loving, calm, perfect like we always are. By 10:00 I was yelling at some poor woman in the boardroom. It is now 12:30 and we are flying as fast as the planes will take us to take down the rebels.

The general and his herd of soldiers left the palace an hour earlier than the rest of us and have informed us that they have managed to calm the riots. This means I will get to make my announcement.

"Your Highness?"

My eyes meet with a servant's nervous ones.

"Yes?"

"The pilot estimates we will land in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you."

The servant, whose name I do not know, anxiously bows and he smiles a little.

I've often wondered why people become so nervous around me. Perhaps it is simply because I am royalty. They have never had the opportunity to know that I am nothing threatening. Today was the exception to the rule. All the stress and the hype, as well as Bailey's glorious skills, have given me this mask. The people will love a sweet, remarkable person, but armies will follow strength and bravery.

When the Selected come to the palace, what will they think? Will I seem unbreakable to them? Or will they tear off my mask just to go home and tell everyone that I am just a girl, nothing special?

I shake the thoughts out of my head. Take everything one day at a time. Right now need to keep the people of Allens in hand. Tomorrow I can focus on my future husband.

The seats are plush, but they do nothing to relax my muscles. Sometimes I try to relax each muscle, one at a time, but once one is relaxed all the rest tense back up. It is an endless battle.

Seemingly a thousand years later, we land at the Allens airport. and I step out into the madness.

"People of Allens," my voice sounds confident, amplified by the microphone attached to my sweater, "as I am sure all of you are aware, there was an attack here just a few days ago. It was senseless, it was unnecessary, and it was an act of treason. We have our best men out to find the perpetrators and to keep this fine province safe."

I take time to look at all the people standing before me as well as acknowledge the camera for everyone watching in their homes.

"My family feels for all those who were affected. As proof of this, we will pay the medical bills of all those injured. To ensure the safety of this city, a curfew is in effect until further notice." A small grumble went through the crowd. "On a lighter note, I'm sure you are all curious about how the Selection will progress. We will still have a candidate from Allens. Queen Athena has set up boxes throughout your town where you can drop off your applications and receive new ones if yours was lost. Soldiers will come by the house of every eligible male to escort them to the boxes until the curfew has ended. We ask you to tune in to the _Report_ to learn more information regarding the Selection. Thank you."

As my speech ends, the expected cheering arises, but there is a sinister undertone.

A voice rises over all the rest, "Down with the monarchy!"

I have no idea where it came from, but the soldiers begin picking through the crowd immediately. I am taken aback at the audacity of the people in this province, but I cannot let it show. I turn my back on the crowd. I have other things to attend to.

Dressed in a deep blue dress adorned in silver lace about my chest and shoulders, I step onto the makeshift set of this week's _Report_. My parents stand side by side, they are leaning into each other just slightly. I have always found them to be like magnets. One shifting with the other. The most beautiful part is that neither of them seem to notice.

My mother spots me out of the corner of her eye and her eyes widen as she takes in my dress.

"Oh, darling," she croons as I approach. "You are so grown up!"

Queen Athena is rarely one to get emotional. When she does, it is always a surprise to me.

"I should," I comment, "Tonight is the beginning of the rest of my life." I hadn't planned those words. They surprised me as they made their way to the surface, but I realized they were true, probably more true than anything I have ever said. While it should seem like an enormous weight, it is actually a blessed relief. From the moment they start those cameras, my life will never be the same. Every problem posed, any derision I might face will be dealt with with someone by my side. Good or bad, my future starts now.

The lights dim and we all take our seats. Greyson has set up two chairs directly in the center of the set. My parents thrones sit behind us and are off to one side, angled so they have a good view of our conversation and so the cameras can catch their reactions.

"Your Highness," Greyson addresses me respectfully.

"Greyson," I reply with a patient smile.

"It is a pleasure to talk to you again, especially on such an important night!"

He smiled. He was always smiling. Greyson was very flamboyant in personality, but plain in dress. I've never seen him smile with anything less than all of his pearly whites, but his suits are very understated. It is something I have always puzzled over.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine! This night certainly is one to remember." My response is very practiced. I have used this exact phrase countless times.

"Your Highness is making history today, as I'm sure you know. Every girl wants to be you, and every young man hopes that he will have the chance to be on your arm!"

A playful smile takes over my expression. "Well, thank you, that certainly takes the pressure off!" My reply is meant to be funny, but an unsure look comes across Greyson's face for just a second.

"If anyone can handle the stress, I know it is you, your Highness. But I must ask you, aren't you terribly excited? If I were going to have 35 potential fiancee's at my doorstep so soon I would be just mad with anticipation."

"That is a question that could have many answers, Greyson, but I know my country is just dying to hear the names, so I will simply say what I said to my mother just a few minutes ago. This very moment is the beginning of the rest of my life. Things will never be the same."

"Well said. Now, if you don't mind, I would love to speak to your parents on the matter."

Smiling demurely, I gesture toward the interviewer, signaling that he is free to move on. He approaches my parent's thrones with a sly smile, bowing deeply before moving to question my father.

"Your Majesty, King Aaron. Tonight is a great night for your family. Are you looking forward to the additions to your household?"

My father looks on with his usual mask he uses when addressing his country.

"My emotions are somewhat at war at the moment Greyson." He brought a fake-looking pout to his face that Greyson immediately mimicked, "As you can see, my daughter is excited to enter the next stage of her life and to do whatever she can to prepare for her reign. For that, I am happy and excited along with her. However, I'm sure you understand that I am your king, but I am also just a man who would give his daughter the world if it kept her from boys."

Everyone in the room shares a lighthearted laugh. I know my father mostly said that to dispel the little tension in the room, but somewhere, deep inside, I know that he means those words. They bring little tears to my eyes. My fingers flutter against my eyelashes, looking, for the sake of the camera, like I am merely adjusting my makeup, but I can feel my fingers soaking up the tears.

Greyson sees right through my actions.

"Oh, look at that, your Majesty! You've brought the poor girl to tears!"

We all giggle once more before the seriousness comes back over us.

"So, something I have wanted to know since the announcement of Everleigh's birth. Do you approve of the Selection for her, even though you did not have one?"

"Greyson, this answer is very simple, I knew, from the moment that she walked into my court, that Athena would be my queen. There was no need for a Selection. I skipped the process because I fell in love. I think Everleigh will be fine."

It's almost as if the entire country swoons in that moment. Greyson covers his heart with his hand and moves on to my mother.

"Queen Athena, how do you feel about your daughter's Selection?"

My mother, perfect as ever, beams and wastes no time constructing her response.

"I am so proud of Everleigh. She is everything that we have ever wanted, and I trust her to choose the right man to rule with her. Look at her, Greyson. Every young man in the country wishes he could call her his wife right now." The same could be said for my mother, though. She has been subject to three children and the challenges of a life she never imagined as Queen, and yet she is without flaw.

Greyson also picks up on this, "Well, as they say, like mother like daughter. Thank you, your Majesty. Now," he turns back to me, "shall we announce the new additions to this wondrous family?"

The crystalline bowls await. They are filled to the brim with papers containing the names of my many potential husbands.

With a small sigh, and a little wink at the camera, I plunge my hand into the first bowl.

"My suitor from my home province of Angeles, and the first name of the night is...Theo Watson!"

I lean the card against the front of the bowl so the camera can verify the name.

I move down the line, "From Atlin, I am excited to announce...Liam Brooks!"

Continuing down the line, I announce 34 total names. Some are popular ones: Asher, Kale, Elliot, and some are striking: Sebastian, Tait, and Felix. Finally, I reach the Allens bowl. It sits empty, waiting for an explanation. My hands come to rest on the rim of the bowl, I focus on the smoothness to clear my mind.

"And now we come to Allens. As I'm sure you are all aware, there has been small rebel activity in the past few days. An investigation is underway and the perpetrators will be caught. Applications are still being collected, and the name of the Selected will be chosen next week." Pausing for a moment to let this settle, I think back over the information I learned about the uprising. They all hate me. The rebels turned one of my own provinces against me. They screamed that the monarchy must come down within my very presence, knowing it would only mean death for them.

How could I trust any Selected from Allens? No matter how many background checks my parents run, they cannot guarantee pure, pro-monarchy thoughts. Just because they aren't affiliated with rebels does not mean they don't wish to be.

My attention snaps back to the present. I realize my pause has been a bit too long and struggle to compensate.

"In the interim, the other candidates will arrive Wednesday this week and the Selected from Allens will join us the following week. This may seem unfair, but it will not sway my decision. I want to give everyone a fair chance and hope to come out of this with a man I love. Thank you, provinces of Illea, for your participation. And welcome, my dear boys, to the Selection."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm really getting into this story! I have big plans and I am so excited. I'll be mentioning some more characters from the original series, but of course they all belong to Kiera Cass. Thanks!**

The ceiling is the same one I have stared at for years. One of my earliest memories as a child. A picture of the sun slowly drifts into the night sky. Stars so similar to the ones outside my window wink at me from the work of art.

I've tried everything. Counting sheep, making up scenarios in my head, I even resorted to doing mental math, a suggestion from a maid. I am simply overwhelmed. Overall, the day was a complete success. We quelled a rebellion and got the Selection back on track. The meeting with the general after the _Report_ had been tense. We watched the tape of the attack so many times I can play it back behind my eyelids.

Attackers as well as sympathisers were identified. The general assured me that any sympathiser applications would be immediately removed. These two things are the only points I really care about. I want my people and my future intact. All the rest I let slip in one ear and out the other. My father hung on every word, and for that I was thankful. The general told me a lot tonight, but all I could think about was putting on my favorite sweatpants and t-shirt.

Laughing, I wonder what people outside the castle would think if they knew that, having all the silks in the world at my disposal, I still opt to sleep in basic cotton. My laughter stops abruptly when I realize that they would probably think me spoiled and silly.

I roll onto my right side with a sigh. Everytime I crush one stressful thought, another pops up like a billboard with brilliant lights. Finally, I give up. My slippers help me stay silent as I slip out of bed and into the hallway.

Luckily, there are no guards around. There is always a guard posted outside my door. I must have caught them between shifts. I have to duck into several empty rooms and am almost caught on the stairs, but I make it to the floor I want. I turn another corner to find a light on and a door slightly cracked. Incandescent light is seeping through the door, contrasting greatly with the darkness of night.

My heart drops when I see my dad sitting in his office on the other side of the door. I always knew he worked long nights, but this is the first time I have witnessed it first hand. I momentarily consider stopping in to see what is keeping him up, but we would just send me back to bed, probably with a guard as an escort, and ruin my whole mission. Instead, I just pause in the doorway and take a moment to appreciate all my dad's hard work, as well as feel terror knowing that this is my future.

With a little less enthusiasm, I continue down the hall. I've always loved the palaces ornate hallways. I don't know how my mom manages to keep them so perfect. Decorating has never come naturally to me. The queen sometimes makes me plan parties and meetings for royalty from other countries, but most of my decisions are usually overruled or discreetly changed in hopes that I won't notice.

I continue on my way. Vases and floral arrangements fly by. The palace is so much different at night. Bigger and more free from prying eyes, I suppose. My arms spread out around me. Before I know it, I am running down the halls like I used to as a child. It's freeing and nostalgic. So many lost feelings come rushing back and I yearn for the innocence.

My personal office is a quaint little area in comparison to the rest of my home. All the Selection information was delivered here as soon as we returned. With the basket of folders in hand, I rush back to my room, slipping past a multitude of guards. Soon enough, however, I reach my room where a guard is standing directly in front of my door, almost dozing on it. There is no hiding now. With a smirk, I strut right up to the guard, a young man who must have been recruited just recently. I give him quite the shock. Clearly, he assumed I had been sleeping the entire time.

He stands there, dumbstruck, for just a moment too long before falling into a deep bow to compensate.

"Your Highness," he says quietly. I nod my head in his direction and he steps aside.

I sit cross-legged on the bed and spread all the applications out in front of me with a notebook and pen to my left. My lights go on, but remain dim as my eyes haven't quite adjusted yet. Taking out six files at a time, I line them up across the bottom of my bed. I pick up the first picture. Cedric Perkins. He has his nearly black hair cut extremely short. His eyes are dark and his expression looks dazed, lying somewhere between uncaring and unaware. Cedric's skin is dark from time in the Caribbean sun.

The next picture holds a handsome face. Sebastian Shaw has deep blue eyes and dark hair that is cropped to just the perfect length. He can run his fingers through it, but it doesn't hang in his eyes.

 _I've tried being unbiased, but his hair may just take the cake._ A smile creeps to my face. _Focus, Everleigh. You have 32 other guys waiting for you to look at their pictures._

Reluctantly, I put the snapshot down.

Theo Watson's is next. His province is the only one I remember. He is covered in a dark, probably fake, tan. He wears blonde hair down to his shoulders and looks like the classic "surfer dude" that existed in the United States all those decades ago. Theo looks friendly enough.

Finally, I come across a vaguely familiar face. The longer I stare at his picture, the more sure I am that I have seen it before, but the recognition just won't come. I give up and speak his name into my computer.

"Finn Hunt. An 18-year-old actor and model from Carolina," the hologram's mechanical voice reads off his basic information. A display shows a picture identical to the one I am holding in my hand. Smaller tabs begin to appear all around the picture. They are all headlines, but they read very differently.

"Finn Hunt Chosen for Selection! Teens Cry for Lost Love."

"Is Finn Hunt our next King?"

"Selection Rigged? Celebrity Chosen to Compete for Princess's Hand!"

"Girls Swoon for Celebrity Couple. Long Live Finnerleigh!"

I have heard of celebrities being among the Selected before, but have never imagined one for my Selection. Of course, they are just as eligible for the competition as anyone. Celeste Newsome, an up-and-coming model in Maxon Schreave's time, had been among the Elite! It is just hard to imagine that someone who, at the age of 18, has enough money to live out the rest of their life comfortably, is willing to sacrifice that to work until the end of their days. Being a King is certainly a monumental way to go down in history, but they must see how hard it all is….

Unless….

Unless he signed up because he wants me….

Another wash of fear engulfs me. How am I to know if they are here for me or my crown, especially with an actor among them?

I flop back onto my pillows. Ugh. Why did I choose this? Why does finding love have to be so hard?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little anti-climactic, but exciting times are ahead, I promise. Thanks to all the readers! Enjoy.**

The sound of giggling erupts in my ears and wakes me up. Bailey is watching me from my doorway, clearly amused.

"Good morning, Everleigh." The smile doesn't waver in the slightest, as she goes to open my curtains. With more light, I can see exactly what she is laughing at. All around me are disorganized piles of papers and pictures, proof of my midnight excursion.

I straighten my legs from their crossed position and rub the feeling back into them.

"Too anxious to sleep?" Bailey knows me too well, though I suppose I'm not too hard to decipher right now.

"Yesterday was a long day." I begin gathering up the sheets of paper and placing them back into files.

"Today should be better. His Majesty wanted me to remind you that you both have to be in a meeting today over lunch, but he says things have calmed down, so you only have to bear the monotony." I give her a gracious smile. The way she describes it, today almost sounds manageable, and that's quite a feat.

Bailey disappears into my closet. While she rummages around, I devise my plan to sneak the papers back into my office. If Guin spots them, they will be gone before I can get my hands on them again. Maybe I should have Bailey make copies…

"Bailey?" I call out to her, hoping she is near the front of the closet.

She appears immediately, as if by magic. I have always found Bailey to be like a little fairy, always floating somewhere nearby, accomplishing tasks effortlessly.

"Can you make copies of these for me?" I hold out the documents.

"Of course, but," Bailey gestures behind her. "I was just-"

A little laugh bubbles out of me, "I am 17 years of age and the heir to a throne. I think I can dress myself for one day."

Bailey blushes and executes a small curtsy.

"Yes, yes, you're right." I notice a slight stiffness about her, despite what I thought was a tension-diffusing laugh.

"Bailey, what's wrong?"

She sighs, her shoulders slumping just slightly. I worry about her when she does that. She is far too young for such an exhausted stance.

"I was afraid you were mad…"

I am baffled, and it must show on my face. Afraid? Bailey, afraid of me?

"Why? Why would you ever think I am mad at you?" My mouth hangs open even after my sentence has finished.

"Do you really not know how you come across?" My expression must give me away. "Well, Everleigh, you are a princess. And sometimes you look a little….well, scary. S-scary in a good way!"

I walk up and hug her so I don't have to mask the shock on my face.

"Don't you realize how ridiculous that is? I could never be mad at you. Especially not over something so petty!"

Bailey smiles, "I'm so happy for that. So, how many copies do you want?"

I think for a moment, glad to be back on happy subjects, "Well, my mother already has them, but Guin will want some. These need to go back to my office….I think three will suffice."

She disappears out the door and I face the closet. I am just about to finger through the various fabrics in my closet when I spot something bright red out of the corner of my eye.

On the counter off to one side, Bailey has laid out a long, flowing skirt decorated with red flowers attached to spring green stems. On top is a loose red-pink shirt with sleeves that cut off at the edge of my shoulder. I don't see any jewelry, which makes me happy. It tends to clank unpleasantly when I try to work. For my feet, she has chosen simple sandals.

I pull on the fabric. It is loose, perfect for the Angeles climate, comfortable, to make my meeting less daunting, and fashionable all at one time.

I wonder what she had intended for my hair, but it doesn't take more than one look at the way my dark hair contrasts with the outfit to know that I am to leave it down today.

The dark brown waves, courtesy of my mother, cascade down my back. They reach mid-back. My family encourages me to cut it, but long hair seems classic and princess-like, and I can do anything with it. Deep in the back of my mind, however, I have always wondered what I would look like with short hair.

I take a moment to redo the part in my hair and spin around a few times, adoring the handiwork of the seamstresses at the palace. I consider paying them a visit. They provide new outfits for nearly every day of the year, and now they are adding the weight of just under three dozen teenage boys.

I move to the bench in front of my mirror and simply stare at all the makeup options laying before me. Bailey is the artistic one between us, I am just the model. After a moment of intense deliberation, I settle for just a touch of mascara. The natural look is in, right? I remember seeing pictures of celebrities in magazines celebrating their natural beauty. I suppose I should give it a try as well. My face feels a little naked, but it feels more honest that way.

Just as I finish, Bailey returns with three times as many papers as she left with. I collect them from her and leave my room to start the day.

The first mission is to surreptitiously return the papers to my office. I walk along the same path as last night, but the thrill left with the nighttime. Guards are patrolling, as usual, so there's no use in trying to obscure my destination. I pass my father's office again, but he is nowhere to be found. My family is probably already eating breakfast. I better move fast if I want any of the good food.

The guard on duty outside my office door bows and opens it for me, surprisingly friendly this morning, but I'm not going to argue. When I hear the lock click behind me, I place the basket of papers back on the corner of my desk and produce two manila envelopes from a nearby filing cabinet.

Taking one of the packets of Selected paperwork, I slip it into a folder and label it For Guin, in my neatest handwriting. As best I can, I tie a bow around the folder to make it look like a present. Guin may be crazy, but she is still my sister, and I cannot deny her the pleasure of being as involved as possible in my Selection. Historically, the Selection was used only for the eldest child, whose marriage affected the whole of the country, but I would like to see anyone refuse Guin a Selection of her own when she comes of age.

I place the other two copies in the second folder and slip back out of my office. Filled to the brim with excitement, I nearly run down the stairs, while still remaining ladylike.

When I reach the dining hall I take my seat next to Guin as quickly as I can and place the packet before her.

Confusion is plain on her face, "What is this?"

"Just open it. You'll love it." My smile is attempting to crawl right off my face and break into dance. Gift-giving is something I love.

"I have seen how you and dad react when you get envelopes like this. It's like Pandora's Box. As soon as I open this, there is no going back."

"But do you know what was at the bottom of Pandora's Box? Hope! That's what you need right now. Now just open it." Guin gives me a sidelong glance. She shakes out her arms, cracks her neck and stretches her fingers before finally, mercifully, opening envelope.

"Ever, it's nothing but paperwork!" My sister is eternally frustrating.

"Look closer." I say, leaning forward. It takes off of my self control to contain my secret.

"If it is a budget I'm expected to write, so help me, Everleigh," a small gasp escapes her lips as she realizes what she's holding. Everyone knows that Guin will have this entire folder memorized by dinner and will be lecturing me, most likely already having narrowed it down to my soul mate.

"Ever, this is amazing! Why?" Guin now has a smile to rival my own.

"You're my sister! I want your opinion every step of the way." I barely have enough time to finish my sentence before Guin is hugging me. Her tight, springy curls bounce into my face. I always found it amusing that Guin's hair matches her personality. It's so bubbly and bouncy, completely different from my own and a product of our father.

We pull back to find our parents staring at us. My mother has always longed for this moment. She is an only child, but always loved the bond between sibling, and she desperately wanted to make sure that Guin, Andrew, and I would have that. I know she couldn't be more proud of us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This chapter is rather boring, I must admit. A new one is coming very soon! I won't make you wait as much as I have been. Sorry if it felt like a long time. Enjoy and thanks so much for your patience!**

Guin starts flipping through pictures, occasionally holding one up for Andrew to see. He glances up for a moment to appease her, then returns to his matchbox cars on the table. Andrew moves them across the table and makes occasional "vroom" sounds in between bites of waffle. Watching him play is a favorite pastime of mine. He's so serene and peaceful.

I wish I could spend the day with my family. Meeting with diplomats can wait until tomorrow, right?

"Ooh!" Guin squeals in my ear. "Look at him! Owen Fields. He's adorable!"

I lean over her shoulder and see a boy who looks way too young for the Selection. His hair is a mix of blonde and red and hangs over his eyes. It looks like he has to swipe it out of his face all of the time.

"He's alright." I say, "But his form says he is a year younger than me."

"You're going to disregard him just because he's younger than you? You'll lose 20% of your candidates if you do that." Guin has always been a master at math, something I deeply envy about her. I can write a speech for any event posed, but as soon as someone mentionnumbers I can be found reaching for my calculator.

"I never said I was going to kick him out just because he is young, but I can't choose one based on looks either. He has to be-"

"Good for the country. I _know,_ Ever. We all know how dedicated you are. Just promise me you will consider him." Guinevere looks at me with those eyes of hers.

"Yes, I will consider them all."

All around the table sit diplomats from the various countries around the world. We're discussing alliances today. Illea already has strong connections with Italy, France and Swendway. Most of the newer countries, however, are reluctant to adhere to any kind of agreement. My dad informs me it is because they haven't seen war the way the older countries have and aren't as reluctant to lose lives to it.

One of the diplomats, a man with a distinct German accent, insists that we give up some of the vast land of our country to them. He claims that Germany will support any of Illea's endeavors, given that we allow them to build a fort near Calgary. The King has warned me against any agreements like this. There is fear that they may go back on any promises the moment that they are established and attack.

"I'm sorry, but we simply cannot allow you to take that land," my father is deep in negotiation. "The citizens of Calgary, and any other provinces in the area, need to know that their government is protecting them. I cannot imagine that anything good could come from inserting foreign forces, good intentions aside." The German man begins rethinking his approach. He takes notes on a stack of paper in front of him.

A woman from Italy takes the opportunity to speak up.

"My country would like to know what you intend to do about the unrest in your country. More specifically, we have obtained the videos from your province. Kent, is it? It seems your people are no longer pleased with a monarchy. As we have one ourselves, we would like help you quell that in any we can, but should the unhappiness continue, we may need to close our borders to your country."

My father looks to me. It appears that unrest is now my domain.

"We understand your concern and the need to protect your country. Let me assure you, Adelina, that we are doing everything we can to put an end to this. The group's leader is in custody and is awaiting a trial. His assistants are being hunted for as we speak. We have made much progress and a week has not yet passed." I pause, watching her. She is analyzing me as well, sort of sizing me up. "On top of that, we have the Selection officially beginning four days from now. Old reports show boosts in morale during Selection times of the past. I don't think there is any need to isolate yourselves from us just yet, but we will respect any decisions made."

My father nods at me and smiles. "Princess Everleigh is correct. We don't anticipate further attacks, and we thank your for your continual support. Moving on to the matter of our alliance, I would like the terms to remain the same as before, if that works for your country."

Adelina smiles, "My King and Queen have advised me to make and decisions I see fit in regards to our alliance, and I see no reason to makes changes unless the circumstances change."

"Thank you, Adelina." My father stands and shakes her hand. He looks around the rest of the gathered emissaries. "Unless there are further questions, I ask that anyone that wishes for the terms of our alliance to remain the same take your leave at this time so that you can enjoy the rest of your time in Illea."

Four of the gathered politicians stand and shake hands with my father and myself. I settle in. Three more countries remain to be dealt with. This is when true skill comes into play.

The meeting ends three hours later. The German ambassador remains unsatisfied, but eventually agrees to keep our relationship the same. France simply requests more money in exchange for their military support because he heard Adelina speak of unrest, and the last country, one whose name I cannot pronounce no matter how much I try, hadn't been allied with us before today. Most of the time is spent drawing up the papers.

Eventually, I find myself back in the dining hall for dinner. My dad fills my mom in on the success of the meeting. His chipper attitude is a rarity. My dad nearly always has successful negotiations with the diplomats, but it isn't uncommon for them to begin in the morning and progress through the night.

Blissfully, the next couple days are average. I have to write up proposals and begin budgets, like always, but this last week has been so cutthroat that getting back to the mundane sounds lovely.

Most of the boys arrive Wednesday. When I think that, I cannot help but smile. I am not, by any means, off the hook when they arrive, but I plan to make them my distractions from it all. I still cannot imagine having 35 new people to meet and needing to get to know them well enough to find the one I love.

The Selection is famous for mass eliminations within the first couple days. How am I ever going talk to all of them properly before I am expected to cast them off? Despite my smile, my stomach knots a little at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I promised you another chapter would be up quickly. Here you go! I try to leave you in suspense, but I felt that you guys deserved more than the last chapter had so here is another one! I am so excited to be sharing this story with you all. Just An Average Fan: I did not even notice the correlation! Haha, I'm not sure yet, but I'll think about it. I promise I will answer all questions in the story eventually!**

Three days are carried off on the wind. I am laying in my bed Tuesday night, and all I can think about are the boys. They said their goodbyes and have taken planes, trains, and cars to arrive at my doorstep in the morning. 35 families, 70 parents, and countless other supporters all cheering them on. But they will all be met with disappointment. All but one.

Fear strikes my heart. What if I have come to the end of the Selection and instead of making the country love me, I have made 34 of my 35 provinces lose faith in me?

 _Calm down, Everleigh. It has never happened before. Why would it be different this time?_

My feet take me out to my balcony over the gardens. This view is the best one in the house. I was hoping the night would feel soft and cool and help soothe my nerves, but the Angeles air is muggy and claustrophobic.

I step out into the hallway the same way I did three nights ago. I cannot seem to stay in bed at night lately.

I simply wander around the palace, not caring who spots me. Several soldiers bow and maids offer me warm milk and try to direct me back to bed. Soon enough, I come across the Women's Room.

So much of my childhood was spent in this room helping my mother entertain the palace's female guests. Shocked, I find her sitting in her favorite chair staring out the window.

I slowly approach, not sure if she heard my entrance. I don't want to scare her, but I'm not sure what to say to her. Luckily, she breaks the silence for me.

"Hello, Everleigh." Her voice almost sounds wistful.

"Mother. What are you doing?" I had never seen her up past 11:00 in my entire life. Perhaps I didn't know where to look.

"Just watching the night. Everything moves differently at night, even the plants sway cautiously in the wind, like they are afraid to make too much noise," The palace itself has always been different at night. I don't know why I never thought to look outside the walls.

"You should really be asleep," Athena's motherly tone slips into her voice. "What's keeping you up so late?"

I walk up behind my mother's small shoulder and wrap my arms around them.

"I'll give you one guess." I say.

"The Selection?"

I nod for a moment, forgetting that she can't see me. Somehow, though, she knows.

"Oh, sweetie. You've excelled at everything you've ever done. What would make this any different?" Excelled at everything? Perspective is an amazing thing. When I imagine myself, all I can see is a little girl who thinks she has what it takes to rule a country stumbling around. The few times that I am proud of myself, the times when my royal instincts come into play, are few and far between. But here is my mother. She is the strongest person I have ever known and she assures me that I am stronger.

"You're my mom. You have to tell me that." I tease her.

She pulls me around to the front of her and tugs me down into the oversized chair with her. We sat exactly like this day and day out when I was a kid. It's such a comforting action that it doesn't even matter that half of me is on the armrest and my arm is starting to tingle.

Her hands find my hair. "I am your mother, you have to believe me. I would never lie to you. Besides, you have such amazing parents, how could you turn out poorly?"

Just as she sensed my nod, I can feel her smiling.

"I am serious," she begins again. "What are you worried about?"

"We'll be here forever if I tell you everything." All the thoughts in my head are jumbled. Talking about my problems has always been a problem itself.

"Just tell me what you are thinking."

I sigh and try to form a coherent sentence.

"Do you believe in having a soulmate, Mom?"

She is taken aback. She definitely didn't expect this question.

"Yes. I think I do. But I also think that there is more than one route to a happy life. Even if you send home 'the one', I think there are plenty of other opportunities for happiness."

Queen Athena has always been so poetic. My skill with words must have come from her. She loves to write poetry. I always read them as a child. Poems turned to books and books to a love of writing.

"What if I fall in love, but he's not good for the country? What if 'the one' isn't destined to be king?"

"None of those boys are worthy of being Illea's king. That is the entire mission of the Selection, darling. You find the one that you love and we will train him for the job. It won't be easy. In fact, this may be the hardest decision of your entire life-"

"That's not exactly helping, Mom." I say under my breath.

She strokes my cheek and patiently starts again.

"You didn't let me finish. What I wanted to say was, yes, you will struggle, but you have so much passion and love for this country that you will not let yourself choose someone who would harm it. Even if you don't realize it, your subconscious will never let you choose incorrectly. And because of that I need you to promise me something." Her eyes implore me to respond.

"Anything, Mom." And it's true. Of course it's true. She could ask me to forfeit my crown and move to Mars and I would happily agree.

"Promise me that you will take your own feelings into consideration. Finding the perfect someone to lead your country will mean nothing if he does not love you." She leans in to my ear and speaks softly, "I am Illea's queen, but I would rather have you love and be loved than rule."

I am surprised by her words. She is amazing. My love of Illea is second only to my mother's, and she would let Illea go down in flames if it meant I could be happy.

I pull her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. Many concerns still need to be assuaged, they still gnaw at the back of my mind, but at least I will be able to sleep tonight.

"Now," she pushes me back and looks directly into my eyes. "Did you look at the applications yet? Who do you like?"

I love how the girly side of my mom always finds its way through.

My face breaks into a smile, "Have you seen Kale Morris? Oh! Those eyes!" Kale sports gorgeous green eyes that glimmer against his light skin.

"He's definitely a contender. He's the perfect age for you, but he's from Whites."

My mouth pops open. "What's wrong with Whites?"

"Do you know why it's called 'Whites', honey? There is snow everywhere. All the time. It is freezing."

Laughter bubbles out of my lips.

"Well, we'll live here in Angeles. Does it really matter? Besides, I want to see snow once in my life."

"Snow is overrated. It's amazing and beautiful for about ten minutes. Then it goes down your shirt and all you want to do is sleep in the Angeles sun again."

My parents have been everywhere, travelling to boost morale or to see new monuments erected, but I have never been outside Angeles.

"Personally, my money is on that Sebastian. He comes from the south. It's warm, it's exotic, and did you see his picture, Ever?"

"Oh, yes, Mom. I'm trying to be fair, but he's an automatic favorite. Is that terrible of me?"

Her endearing look assures me that, once again, my fears are unfounded. "Everleigh, you are the most unbiased person I have ever known. If this were Guin's Selection, it would be over already."

I laugh out loud but quickly stifle it to avoid drawing attention.

"Are you kidding?" I say back. "She will draw hers out as long as possible."

"'Will?' Guinevere is getting a Selection?" My mother asks.

"Mom, honestly, are you going to have the heart to deny her one?"

Her expression gives it all away. My sister will be the first princess who isn't the hair apparent to get a Selection. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. Myself and my siblings are my parent's pride and joy respectively. They have fun and fool around with me, but much more lies on my back. I am happy to bear the load, though.

Queen Athena pulls me in to another hug and surprise tears spring to my eyes.

"Get some sleep, sweetie. The boys arrive tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is nearly twice as long as my usual ones! I would like to point out that I borrowed the Sebastian's nickname from the CW show Reign, which I adore. As always, thank you guys for reading and enjoy!**

I am enjoying my last breakfast with my family before I meet the boys and the castle has been abuzz all day. The boys have arrived in droves, but I haven't see any of them yet.

"Mother?" Guin asks from beside me. "Where did they take the boys when they all arrived?"

"They cleaned up the old Men's Parlor. They are being held in there until your sister can be introduced to them all."

The Men's Parlor is a room that was established when Eadlyn Schreave held her Selection three generations ago. It's amazing to think that the family name has stayed intact all this time. I remember my mother telling me about Eadlyn as a child. She was such an independent woman and she refused to change her name when she married. If only I could remember his first name…

"Oh! Can I greet them with you, Ever?"

"Guin, this will be my first impression of them, and theirs of me. Do you really need to be there?"

Guin's smile sinks into a frown.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed of me?"

Before I can comment, Andrew jumps in. "Yes!"

Guin shoots him a dirty look, but doesn't let him distract her from her goal.

"Ever!" Guin draws out the last syllable of my nickname as if she's a kindergartener.

I look at my mother with pleading eyes.

"It is your decision, honey. This is your Selection." She gives me a reassuring smile and then buries herself in her newspaper.

"Please, please, please, Everleigh!"

My eyes roll at her enthusiasm. "Fine, you can stand next to me while I greet the boys. Please, Guin, for my sake and theirs, act like the sophisticated princess," I say, making sure to emphasise 'princess', "that I know you can be."

Guin gasps and her hands come up to her face. "I never thought you would say yes!"

I open my mouth to comment, but she spots her mistake and begins speaking to cover it up. "I just can't believe it. This is every girl's dream!"

"In return, explain one thing to me."

Guin nods excitedly, always grateful for the opportunity to show off her intelligence.

"I was reading some news articles online about one of the Selected. His name is Finn Hunt."

Her face contorts in excitement, clearly he is a favorite of hers. Or Guin is unaware of just how highly we rank among celebrities in this nation.

"I was seeing a lot of this this one phrase: Finnerleigh. What does that mean?"

Guinevere's eyes are the size of dinner plates. "Everleigh, are you even a teenager?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I have to spend all my time reworking budgets and negotiating with diplomats so that we can all have a safe future. I don't exactly have time to read magazines all day. Is it really that bad?"

She sighs, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, before brushing it behind her ear.

"Darling, _I_ know what that means." My father chooses now to speak up.

"Ok," Guin begins explaining. "When two celebrities become a couple they are given a couple name that combines the two names. So, in your case, Finn Hunt and Everleigh Screave, or, as the press prefers to call you, Finnerleigh."

I am sure my face looks dumbfounded. The people are already naming us?

"They are aware that I have not even met the man yet, right?"

"Of course, but Finn is different than the other candidates," my father says. "Illea already feels like they know Finn. They can skip the formalities and go directly into shipping the two of you."

My head snaps in Guin's direction.

"You taught dad what 'shipping' is? And I thought it only applied to fictional characters."

Guin giggles at my failure to be a teenager.

"Do you really think that any of the people out there care about the definition of 'shipping'? All they know is that he is famous, he has starred in all the latest movies and that you are someone they can identify with. They want you together!"

"How can any of them identify with what I am going through?"

"You are seventeen and female, there are quite a lot of people like that in our country. You are lovely and you have everything they want." Guin suddenly lowers her voice, "And, Ever, I know you care about them, but you've seen what happened in Allens. It doesn't take more than a spark to set the people of Illea off. If you think your people are below you they will begin to sense it and then you will lose everything."

How did my baby sister become so smart?

"I know, Guin. Thank you for keeping me in line."

She busts out one of her little smirks, happy to finally have something to hold over me.

A guard leads my sister and I down to the end of the gallery hallway where it opens up to the grand staircase, the french doors to the garden, and other hallways branching off of it. The lighting is impeccable with natural light pouring in the enormous windows at my back and the chandelier above me.

As we walk he informs me that the boys will be brought out, one by one, from the Men's Parlor so that we can be introduced. Then a designated maid will lead them to their respective rooms. Said maid is beside the staircase, beaming with joy at her responsibilities for the day.

I smile, feeling the need to approach her.

"Well, aren't you the lucky one!"

She curtsies deeply and returns my smile.

"I certainly feel lucky, your Highness, but I would never dream of thinking that way. They are here for you, as they should be."

I always enjoy talking to maids, but perhaps that is because they are paid to be nice to me.

"You never know! I only get to keep one of them. 34 will go home looking for love, and who knows who might come your way." I wink and return to my spot with Guin.

She is standing at my right, just a step or two behind me. She is clearly not happy that she will have to lean to look around me, but Guin knows better than to argue.

I feel surprisingly calm. Since breakfast, I have changed into dress with a white base and golden accents all over. It comes up to encircle my neck with gold rivulets. My arms are bare. The dress falls all the way to the floor, but my legs are mostly exposed. The gold swirls around my torso, but stops above my knees where a clear mesh begins. Around my feet, the gold begins again, rolling in waves around my calves.

Bailey pinned my hair up into what she referred to as a 'simple updo', yet it is one I could never have achieved myself.

Guin is dolled up as well, but she is careful not to upstage me. Guin's favorite thing to do is parade around in gorgeous dresses, even when we are just lounging in the Women's Room. It is a true testament to her goodness that she is letting me have this moment.

She is wearing a shin-length floral dress. Pastel flowers and stems dance across the cream colored fabric. The straps tie behind her neck and she has pulled up her hair in a way that is modernly reminiscent of a time long in the past.

I squeeze Guin's shoulder and her smile breaks through like the sun from the clouds.

The guard that led me here bows deeply and stands off to my side with a scroll. He is going to introduce the boys as they walk in. My father wanted this job, but this is supposed to be solely my first impression of the boys, uninhibited by any pressure my family's presence would place on them. Guin is the exception.

"Princess Everleigh, may I present to you Sir Theo of Angeles."

Theo steps out of the hallway to my left and confidently lopes toward me. This man is clearly not used to wearing a suit. He looks very laid back, but attentive at the same time. He removes his hands from his pockets and bows.

"Your Highness," he says. He is very much the classic 'surfer dude' from the coast, as I suspected. Theo is quite polarizing. He is trying very hard to impress me and to do everything correctly, but his nature cannot be helped.

"Theo, it is a pleasure to meet you. How did you enjoy your trip?"

Theo smiles, showing many, many blindingly white teeth.

"It was awesome! I am very lucky to be from Angeles. I do wish I could have seen some other provinces, though."

"Well, I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Can I ask you a question, your Highness?" There is a hint of mischief in his eye, but I think I like it.

"That's hardly fair! You've heard about me since I was born. Shouldn't I get a chance to learn about you?" My tone is meant to be playful, but I worry he might misunderstand.

To my incalculable joy, his smirk remains. "I will make you a deal. Let me ask just one question, and I will answer all the questions you want."

I pretend to think for a moment, with my index finger tapping my chin.

"Fine," I say. "I will answer one question."

I am suddenly anticipating all kinds of things. How will I lead the country? Will I choose him? How long will the Selection last? They are certainly all questions running through my own mind.

And then he asks, "How do you manage to stand in those shoes all day?" and all my worry disappears. In fact, I begin to laugh. I turn my ankle to model the shoes for my own benefit, admiring the gold plated heels that are already killing my toes.

"It's part of the job," I say. "All in a day's work."

"Well if I want to be your king, I better start practicing, huh?"

I laugh again and cover my hand with my mouth.

"So, what is your first question for me?"

I think for a moment, but then decide against asking.

"Actually, you should be on your way. I have to speak to quite a lot of you today. Before you go, though, this impatient looking girl off to my right is Guinevere, as I'm sure you know. She wanted to meet you when I did."

Theo bows to Guin and picks up her hand, kissing it. Guin nearly swoons and he smirks at my poor sister who is just one boy in and has almost collapsed.

"I hope I will get the chance to talk to you again, your Highness." He says, turning to me.

I hold up one hand. "You can call me Everleigh."

Theo smiles, not knowing that I plan to let them all call me that. Though it would be interesting to see how they would react if I only gave some permission to call me Everleigh…

 _No, no,_ I think, _They are just trying to find love, which is exactly what you are doing. Don't play with the poor things._

"Goodbye, Everleigh." Theo nods to Guin, and he walks on, linking arms with the maid at the stairwell.

The guard waits until they are out of earshot before calling in the next person.

The next is a boy named Liam Brooks. He is quite average, but in an appealing way, if such a combination can exist. His blonde hair is slicked back and I wish he would have left it in its natural state.

"Good morning, your Highness!"

His excited tone makes up for his unfortunate hair. Guin even elbows me as he approaches. Apparently, she is a fan.

I shake Liam's hand, "Good morning, Liam. I understand you are from Atlin. That is quite a way off."

Liam bears an odd accent that all northerners have. I suppose it is something I will have to get used to.

"Yes, I spent quite a while on a plane," he says. Liam is quiet for a moment, but quickly adds, "It is was all worth it, of course, because I am getting to meet you."

I watch Liam's hand clench into a fist and gesture just slightly, as if he's congratulating himself for turning the conversation around.

"I am glad it all turned out well."

Just as I did with Theo, I introduce Guin and he walks off with the maid who has just returned from depositing my first suitor.

Several more boys pass, rather uneventfully. Speaking to them almost becomes tedious after the excitement wears off. Then, without any warning, a name catches my attention.

"And now, from Bonita in the south, comes Sebastian Shaw."

My whole body stiffens. Perhaps I like this boy more than I should. Guin takes a step forward, intrigued as well.

Sebastian's picture does not compare to the guy standing before me. I watch him walk up, planted in place. I notice my mouth is hanging open and quickly close it.

This time, I take the initiative and greet him first.

He takes my hand and grazes it with his lips, before holding it in his.

"Welcome to Angeles, Sebastian."

"It is astonishing to be here, your Highness. The palace is lovely, but I am afraid it does not do you justice."

A small giggle bubbles up. He is perfect.

 _Perhaps he's too perfect._ I ignore this thought.

"Tell me about yourself, Sebastian. What do you like to do?"

"Well, your Highness, all my friends call me Bash, it's much less formal that way. I love horseback riding, serenading people with my guitar, and taking long walks on the beach."

I raise my eyebrows at him, but he laughs and keeps talking.

"I kid, I kid. But I do own horses in Bonita, and I could learn guitar if you'd like."

 _This boy is killing me._

"I would like that, perhaps we could learn it together."

His perfect cover lifts for an instant when he hears this. "Does that mean you'll be keeping me around?"

"You will just have to wait and see. Goodbye, Bash."

As he walks away, I wonder how I will get through all the rest. He has turned my legs to jelly.

More boys come and go. I am introduced to the one and only Finn Hunt who seems a little too egotistical for his own good. A boy named Beckett, one called Declan, and Cedric, who I recognize immediately, all pass through. They are all friendly, kind, and courteous, but none fill my mind more than Sebastian.

Mettias Reid, a bulky boy, has hands large enough to hide my own when we shake hands. He is menacing at first, but I soon realize he is a sweetheart on the inside.

Owen Fields passes by, as unimpressive as he was when Guin first showed him to me. Guin loves him more than ever, though, seemingly pleased to find that he actually exists. To me he looks like a little kid, not a king.

An Elias, a Micah, and even a kid named Cavanaugh walk through the looming walls of my home, amazed at the architecture. After a while, I begin to watch their reactions. Some gasp, some simply look around in bewilderment, and others still keep their eyes locked on me. The day as a whole is quite a flattering experience, and Guin seems to enjoy the eye candy.

In some ways, I wonder if this is better for her than for me. Guin can interact without the pressure of actually choosing. Or of sending people home and deeming them unworthy simply because they are just a tad less appealing than the one next to him. Suddenly, this entire competition feels extremely shallow.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This chapter was so much fun to write, as bad as that sounds. I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

"Could I have everyone's attention for a moment?" My mother and father rise from the table..

Not a single person in the room so much as moves when my dad speaks.

"The royal family welcomes you to the palace. It is tremendously exciting to look around the room, knowing that one of you will be my son in the near future. As you all know, the Selection is officially underway." These words send chills up and down my spine. The idea of the Selection has always been like the thought of marriage or children. I have always known that one day I will be blessed with both, but I cannot imagine it actually happening.

My father continues, "But you have all had a stressful day of travel. Some of you have travelled thousands of miles, Elias and Tait especially." The two boys perk up at the sound of their names. Elias seems proud that he is already receiving attention, even if it is for something as basic as geography. "In response to that, you may all have the night to relax and unpack. You are free to finish dinner and leave the room as you please. This palace is your home for the time being, so you may roam, but we ask that you remain in the main corridors in sight of the guards and that you do not go into the gardens quite yet. I wish you all, as well as my daughter, the best of luck."

The crowd applauds, but there is a sense of disappointment in the air. They are all anxious to get a leg up on their competitors.

My father bends down to kiss my hair. He and my mother head toward the door, but they stop when they see me rise as well.

"I have an announcement as well." All the faces in the room snap to look at me. I wonder for a moment why they pay me such rapt attention and not my father. Though, I suppose, they aren't here to fight for my father's hand in marriage.

"Princess Guinevere and I met each and every one of you earlier today. Rest assured, you were all funny, charming, and collected. Unlike my predecessors, my eliminations will not be hasty, rash, or sudden. Perhaps this will make this process harder on myself, but I think it is only fair to give each of you an equal chance. In return, I ask that you only be your true self. If we are not meant to be together, then I will release you so that we can both move on with our lives." I smile at them, trying to cut through the stress.

"Tomorrow is our first official meet-and-greet. You can all socialize with one another, as I am sure you already have, and I will be there as well. I want this to be a pleasant experience, so please enjoy yourselves. I will see you all then."

They clap again, this time louder, with more enthusiasm than I would have expected out of only 34 people. I take my leave, following my parents with Guin and Andrew trailing behind.

That night I find myself awake. Again. If this insomnia continues, I may just go crazy.

I set out for the kitchen. The kitchen staff is always so pleasant at night. Preparing for the next day must be much easier than rushing to cook it all. My thick robe keeps me warm in the cool palace. There is no point in hiding tonight, extra security has been brought in to protect my various suitors.

I go down a level and it is even more crowded. The boys are staying on this floor, clearly. There are many doors, though they are spaced pretty far apart, and each one is protected by an armed soldier. _That is quite the welcome._

I descend the grand staircase and I am about to reach the kitchen when a figure steps out from a hallway in front of me, barely avoiding a collision with me. The sparse light reveals the recognition and subsequent embarrassment in his eyes.

"Oh! Your Highness! I am so sorry!"

I smile, hoping he can see me. "It's quite alright….Kale?"

The boy nods, his blonde hair bouncing.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm really trying to learn all your names."

His compassionate smile comforts me. "I understand. And, hey, you remembered me! How can I be mad at that?"

I giggle. "I suppose. So, Kale, my mother tells me you are from Whites. How are you enjoying the Angeles weather?"

His green eyes light up, trapping me in his warm gaze.

"It is amazing, your Highness! I love my home, truly, but the sun is so warm here! I have never seen the world when it isn't covered in snow."

My mouth gapes open. "Never?"

Kale shakes his head.

"Well, Kale, I am afraid you and I differ there. You have never seen the world snow-free, and I have never seen snow at all!"

A knowing smirk crosses his face. "Well, I would love to show you sometime, your Highness."

"Call me Everleigh, please, and perhaps I will let you sometime."

With hope in his eyes, Kale offers to walk me to my destination.

"Can I ask you what is keeping you up so late, Kale?"

His smile falters for a second and I struggle to veil the conversation with small talk once again.

"My apologies, Kale, it's none of my business."

"No, no," Kale puts his arm on my shoulder. I can feel streaks of electricity lighting my nerves, even through the thick material. "I just think too much at night. It isn't the best time for me, that's all."

"I'm the same way. Everything just rushes at me when there is nothing to do or say."

He nods in understanding, a gesture so simple, yet one that means so much.

Then we hear muffled conversation.

I step forward, leaving Kale to follow in my footsteps. We walk down a side corridor and come across Andrew standing in the hallway.

I am about to ask him why he is up in the middle of the night when Kale holds one finger to his lips, stopping me. My mouth opens again to ask him why, but his eyes implore me to trust him, and, frighteningly, I do.

We stand silently and watch as Selected Levi Byrd steps out of the shadows. His voice becomes clearer once he is out in the open.

"So," he says, taking slow, deliberate steps toward Andrew. "Do you think you could help me out with your sister? Talk me up a little?"

There is something strange about the way he is looking at my brother, but his tone is friendly; as if he found Andrew in the hallway and they became friends.

"No, I don't think so." Andrew says, staring at his video game. His voice assures me that this is no amiable conversation.

"You don't think so? And why not?" My heart starts racing as he towers over Andrew. It is foolish of me to simply stand here, but I can't seem to find my feet.

"I don't know." Andrew mumbles, his fear showing through a little. He shuffles his feet and looks everywhere but at Levi.

"I think you can." He begins walking determinedly toward the seven-year-old. "That is, if you want this back." At that he snatches the game out of Andrew's hands, eliciting a gasp that I'm not sure is due to pain or surprise.

Andrew doesn't back down. He's my bold, little soldier.

But I've had enough.

I stomp forward, trying to make my slippers sound menacing.

"Step away from my little brother." He hesitates, not expecting my appearance. "NOW!"

Finally, he steps back.

I hold out my hand.

"Give me the prince's game."

At the word 'prince' he seems to realize what's happening.

"Everleigh, wait. You promised you wouldn't do anything rash. Please, listen-"

"You may refer to me as 'your Highness' and nothing less. Give me the game."

"You promised us that you wouldn't send any of us home too quickly. You wanted to give us all a fair chance. I will give you his game if you listen to me."

"Your right," Levi looks relieved at this. "I did promise to be reasonable. To take my time. And then you intimidated my _baby brother_ in the dead of night during your first 24 hours at the castle. You had more than your fair chance, and now you want to bargain? Fine. Give me the game and I will let you keep your life."

The blood disappears from Levi's face. He finally gets a grasp on the reality of the situation at hand. He hands me the game and backs up against the cold wall. I rush toward Andrew, pulling him against my chest as a few tears slip from his eyes.

A few guards arrive, belatedly, and immediately grip Levi's shoulders and arms. I continue to shush and console Andrew. I pull him away to look him in the eye.

"You were so brave, Andrew. You were so good." Upon inspection, there isn't a single bruise or bump on him. Unfortunately, he probably won't sleep for the rest of the Selection.

"Like Superman?"

"What's a Superman?"

"He is a hero. He saved people and wore a cape."

I smile, tears coming to my eyes.

"Yes, you are my Superman."

"Ever?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a cape."

I can't help but laugh, despite having a criminal standing five feet from me.

"You are going to fight crime and save people from danger, and you are worried because you don't have a cape?"

"How else will I fly?" Andrew asks, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

I take off my robe, exposing my skin to the cold through my thin nightgown, and wrap it around Andrew's shoulders in the best makeshift cape I can manage. I pick him up and hold him on my hip as he starts to doze off.

"Take him back to his room. No one goes in or out, except by my permission or the permission of other members of the royal family." The guards look at me quizzically and I quickly explain. "I want him gone by morning, but he doesn't deserve to be manhandled by the jails.

Levi looks defeated, his fears confirmed. Though, perhaps not his _worst_ fears after my threats. The guards lead him away.

I am vaguely aware of someone leaning against the wall near the exit of the corridor. Kale turns his head. Suddenly, everything comes back to me. My mission when I first got up, my conversation with Kale, all the pleasant jokes and the comfort of this night ruined by this one event.

Slowly, I walk up to Kale.

"You made me wait." I say to Kale.

His voice is low, not defensive, but not passive. "I was trying to protect you."

"My brother was nearly assaulted tonight." My voice rises, causing Andrew to stir. I work to soften it. "Who knows what kind of mental damage Levi has inflicted! I could have prevented that."

Kale's face sinks, fearing he might meet the same fate as Levi.

"I am sorry, your Highness." He looks at the ground, respectfully bowing his head.

I acknowledge Kale's apology, but I don't know if I am ready to forgive.

Just then, my mother and father rush into the hallway, enveloping Andrew and I in a hug. No words are spoken for a moment.

Then, "I'll take Andrew to bed." My mother holds out her arms, expecting me to pass him into her hands, but I shake my head.

"It'll wake him. Let me."

Kale is appropriately silent for the moment. My parents nod and allow me to pass.

I carry Andrew up several sets of stairs, refusing help from the guards. My arms begin to tire as I reach his door. As the guard outside Andrew's room opens the door, I realize he isn't a little as he used to be. Andrew is far from being an adult, but he is not the little boy I used to carry around the palace in my arms. He can finally do things for himself, and it showed through tonight.

More tears stain my face and one drips onto Andrew's cheek as I tuck him under his covers. I notice that my robe has disappeared from his shoulders, but the search for it will have to wait until tomorrow.

Andrew begins to wake again as he brushes my tear from his face.

"Ever?"

"Yes, Andrew?"

"I lost my cape. I'm sorry."

I lean down over his small shoulders, hoping to protect him from the world.

"It's fine. We will get you one that is even better."

He smiles, but his eyes remain closed.

"You promise?"

"Of course," I say, not missing a beat. "I think I'm going to call off the Selection, Andrew."

I didn't even realize I was thinking those words, but they are true, and I can't bring myself to take them back.

"You can't do that, Ever." Andrew says, more alert than before.

"Why not? It hasn't even been one night and someone has already hurt you. That isn't alright."

"But you need to find your true love. Show Levi that he screwed up." Andrew goes quiet for a moment and I begin to think that he has drifted off again until he says, "And you need to be nice to Kale."

"Kale? Why?"

"'Cause he made your decision easier." Andrew waits for a moment, allowing this to sink in. "And 'cause he likes trucks."

I realize that Andrew is right. Kale did help, in a way. He couldn't have known what was happening. He just wanted to keep me safe.

I decide to avoid that conversation and take the easier route.

"He likes trucks? How do you know?"

"He was talking to me earlier today. I was hiding from my maid in the Men's Parlor."

I sigh. That poor maid was always running herself ragged chasing after Andrew.

"Ever? Can you sleep here tonight?"

I lean down and kiss my brother's forehead.

"Of course."

Making sure that Andrew has enough space, I curl up under the covers next to him and fall asleep faster than I ever have.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Finally we see the boys and their personalities are revealed! I am so excited about this!**

"You've been wearing a lot of gold lately. Any reason?"

It's good to be with Bailey. I was completely relaxed sleeping beside Andrew, but my anger grew as I returned to my room. She is helping me to relax all over again. I told her about what happened and she immediately pulled me in for a hug. We talked for a little while and now I finally feel like I can face the boys after last night.

"No reason. I just like it."

Today is the first day of interacting with the boys all at once. A day at the beach seemed the perfect choice. There isn't much to organize with the palace so close to the water, and the weather is perfect in the middle of July.

I turn in front of the mirror. Yes, this will be perfect.

My sister leads the boys down the beach path, her favorite assignment to date. The enormous group fans out about ten feet from where I stand. Most of them look awestruck by the scene.

I am modeling a black bikini with a gold mesh from the top of the dark bandeau up to my collar bone that ties at the back of my neck. My bottoms are black as well with a gold design creeping across. Hanging from my hips is a light gold colored sarong that ties at my right side.

I shaped my dark hair into thick waves that I arranged around my shoulders. It is blowing softly around my face in the breeze.

"Hey!" I say, a little more excitedly than I anticipated.

A chorus of "Hey" comes back at me. All the boys are wearing swim trunks, though some look more comfortable than others. Tait looks nervous, while Theo is right at home. My eyes cross Sebastian and my heart picks up its pace.

"I decided this day should be relaxing. What place is more relaxing than the beach?" I gesture toward the water. "Let's go!"

The boys excitedly disperse, most of them dispose of their shirts in the sand and race toward the water. Theo claims one of the surfboards leaning against a rack and is the first one in the waves.

Camera crews swarm. They keep their distance, but aren't shy about snapping pictures. I am practiced at ignoring them, but most of the the Selected are either shying away or getting a little too close.

After a while, everyone has fallen into their comfort zones again. Theo is surfing, Tait is throwing horseshoes with Archer Mills and Gideon Burke. I try to decide who to talk to first.

Finally, I spot Kale standing in the foam from the waves, too hesitant to go in.

I slowly walk up. "I'm sorry, Kale."

He looks up, not expecting me to be so close.

"You only wanted to help me. You couldn't have known," I continue.

"I should have let you handle things, Everleigh."

He looks so sincere, it makes me feel even more ridiculous about my reaction last night.

"Kale, you allowed me to see who Levi truly was. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have allowed him to explain himself out of the situation. I would have let him stay only to do damage to my family. No, it wasn't an ideal situation, but I shouldn't have blamed you."

Kale nods gratefully, glad to be back in my good graces. His relief reminds me of just how much control I have. I didn't even bother to imagine myself in their shoes before now. I walk away from this with my country and a fiancee. Most of the men before me will leave this competition having lost everything they came for.

"Besides," I say jokingly. "Andrew says I have to forgive you."

Kale looks excited, pleased to have made Andrew happy.

"He did?"

I nod.

"But why?"

"Something about your love of trucks," I say with a half-smile. My conversation with Andrew floods my mind.

"Well, I will have to thank him personally for that."

I raise my hand, pointing in the direction I last saw Andrew.

"I believe he is over there."

Kale bows and heads toward my little brother.

In his absence, I look around for the next person to talk to.

Theo waves at me, surfing yet another wave, causing him to topple into the surf. I smile and shake my head at him and he waves again once he resurfaces. Idly, I wonder if he will be able to drag himself away from the waves for long enough to chat with me.

Zaccheus Grant meets me in the shade of an umbrella. He is smiling broadly, glad to have caught me alone. When the boys separated to their various activities, I wondered why more didn't come to my side. I soon realize that many of the Selected haven't seen the beach before. A whole collection is standing only ankle deep in the water, jumping away from the crashing waves.

Zaccheus bows.

"Hello, Everleigh."

"It's nice to see you again, Zaccheus. How is everything so far?"

His eyes light up. Zaccheus is a tall, lanky boy with wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I love it here."

 _A man of a few words, I see._ I struggle to think of something to talk about aside from the weather.

"I was just thinking about other activities that we could do as a group. Do you like skating?"

"Sure."

I turn my head and take a long sip of my drink, trying to buy myself some time to think.

"Great. Thanks for your help."

With that, I move down to the waves.

A large mass of Selected has accumulated here, circling around Kale, who has Andrew on his shoulders, and Cedric Perkins who is in the middle of playfully throwing Guin into the waves. Some of the boys are cringing, others are laughing. It is so strange to see how comfortable they are around my siblings. Owen immediately extends a hand to my sister to help her back to her feet.

They are so enthralled in their antics that none of them notices my arrival.

"Having fun, boys?"

I have never seen so many people jump in unison. Everyone turns around with a giant smile. Even Theo is standing nearby, still not out of the water, but closer than he was earlier.

"You should get in the water." One boy yells, encouraging all the rest to cheer.

"I am in the water," I gesture to the waves tickling my feet.

"Come on," they continue to entice me.

"None of you are in any farther." Secretly, I would love to dive into the waves. The sun is especially hot today, and I have barely had the chance to enjoy the beach all summer, but I also enjoy their teasing.

Gideon speaks up, "But we have never seen the beach before. Show us how it's done!"

I begin to decline again, but before I can give an excuse, I am tackled. A large body contacts mine and I go flying into the waves, floating down into the sand. I stay there for a moment, relishing the coolness of the water, before resurfacing to absolute silence.

33 faces stare at mine, hesitant to laugh, anticipating my rage.

I hold my arms out to my sides, give them a shake to be rid of the dripping water and rub underneath my eyes to clean up any spoiled make up.

And then I burst out laughing.

Derek Ortega from Likely places his hands on my shoulders and laughs into my ear.

I lean back into the water to straighten my hair and Sebastian helps me back up. Tingles run through me as he picks me up by the waist and seats me on Theo's surfboard, the two boys keeping the board balanced as they swim farther out from the crashing waves.

The boys unfamiliar with the ocean jump and even squirm as innocent seaweed wraps itself around their legs, but everyone appears happy. I was worried about competitiveness between the boys, but it seems, for the moment, they are content just to have time with me, even if it is shared.

They make jokes and threaten to dunk one another. I consider the day a success.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I thought soccer camp wouldn't interfere with my writing, but I was wrong. Sorry it has taken me so long to update! This is a very short chapter, but it'll pick back up soon. Next week I have band camp, but it is much less intense, so I really think I can get back on track. As always, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

"So, who are you going to eliminate?"

"I really don't know. It just seems so unfair. This is the chance of a lifetime for them. How do I tell someone that they can't have everything they want simply because they aren't right for me?"

The Selected are amazing people. Quite literally the best of the best in this country. They all deserve to be king, not castoffs.

"Everleigh," Guin regards me seriously. "For the first, and probably only, time of your life, this is all about you."

I raise one eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what you are thinking. People have surrounded you for your entire life. You have had servants and soldiers at your beck and call, but nothing has ever been about you. They assisted you with your every action because they had to ensure a future for themselves. They wanted to be in your good graces and they wanted to help you make the best decision for Illea. This Selection, finally, is about you and the one that you will love. Let yourself have this."

I squeeze her shoulder and smile. She always knows what to say.

With that, we begin compiling a list of Selected to keep and Selected to let go. It is probably the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. And it has only just begun.

Bailey discards a six of diamonds. I pick it up. Playing cards is a common activity between the two of us. We have discussed many things over a game. Today, of course, we are talking about the Selected.

"I take it the beach day went well?"

"Too well," I groan into my hand. "They were all great!"

"Okay," she says slowly. "Let's start simple. Tell me the first person that comes to mind when I say each word."

I nod and she begins.

"Date."

"Sebastian."

"Boring."

"Ugh, Zaccheus."

She smiles a little. "I thought he was a little plain, too. Alright, how about 'fun'?"

"Derek." My voice has a high, happy inflection that surprises me.

"Funny?"

"Declan."

"Ugly."

"Bailey!"

"Fine, don't answer that one. Can I see the list that you and Guin made?"

I offer her the sheet of paper and she examines it closely.

"Your sending Mattias home?" Bailey sounds strangely disappointed.

"I am afraid he could crush me."

"Oh, Ever, he is such a sweetheart."

I feel skeptical. _When would she have met Mattias?_

Bailey sees right through me.

"Ever, I probably see more of your suitors that you do. I see everything that happens when you aren't around. All the interviews, all the conversations. He is such a softie."

"Really?"

Bailey nods.

I relent. "Okay."

I check my watch.

"I suppose it's time," I say.

The boys file into the large hall. Some look excited, some nervous, but all know what is going to happen. Some look excited, some nervous, but all know that this is their first elimination. I meet all their eyes, put on my best smile, and try to assuage their fears.

"It was a pleasure seeing all of you again," I begin. "I had fun at the beach, and my siblings made tons of new friends. Unfortunately, this is the first elimination. Down the hall, in the Men's Parlor, are envelopes with each of your names on them. Contained inside is my decision. For those of you leaving, your maids are already in your rooms, ready to help you in any way possible. If anyone would like to talk to me about my decision, feel free to ask. I wish you the best of luck."

With a wave of my arm, they walk quickly to the door, sprinting when they think I can't see them anymore.

Five boys are gone. This is going to be a long Selection.


End file.
